The invention relates to an assembly of electronic components, and more particularly, to elemental electronic components, subassemblies or integrated circuits insertable into housings, for example, of metal or plastic material with a system carrier having a surrounding injection-molded housing base of thermoplastic material, active zones of the electronic components and external electric terminals of the system carrier having electrical contacts connected by wire bonding.